Hungaryball
Hungaryball '(until 2012, the Republic of Hungary) is a non-slavic countryball in Eastern Europe History One of the oldest countryballs in Europeball. Hungarianballs settled in Europeball in 895, but by that time, some of their cousins, Hunballs were already in the Carpathians. The history of Hungaryball is constant war, first with Mongolballs, then with kebab. Hungaryball, along with Austriaball defended Europeball from kebab for hundreds of years, but eventualy subdued. After that, Habsburg Empireball anschlussed what's left of Hungaryball, until the revolution of 1848. In 1867, Habsburgball made a deal with Hungaryball, and they became Austria-Hungaryball. Shortly after this came ww1, in which Austria-Hungaryball fought alongside with Reichtangle and Ottomanball, but they lost, and as a result, two thirds of Hungaryball's clay were given to Czechoslovakiaball, Austriaball, Serbiaball, and Romaniaball. Becuase of this loss, Hungaryball hates Romaniaball, Serbiaball, and Slovakiaball ever since. Shortly before ww2, Naziball gave back some of the stolen clay to Hungaryball, and because of this, they became BFFs for a short time, and fought Sovietball together (even tought Hungaryball mostly refused to exterminate Jewballs), but they lost, and Sovietball occupied them both, along with many others. Hungaryball rebelled against Sovietball in 1956, it was like this: ''Sovietball: life is nice when you can opress Hungaryballs! Hungaryball: FUCKINGS OFF, COMMIE! *Throwing molotov coctails and hanging up state security personnel* Sovietball: Mkay, sending in the tanks now. Sovietballs eventualy left in 1989, shortly after that, Hungaryball became the member of EUball. Personality Hungaryball thinks he's the most genius of all the nations, so he usually comes up with a "great idea" (a trick or a loophole) to solve problems. Strangely, these usualy work. Hungaryball is BFF with Polandball. Hungaryball hates to be called "mongol", "bozgor", "hungry" and if called such, will usualy respond with a rather quirky but devastating insult to the offender. Hungaryball's language is known to consist the most cursewords of all languages. Friends * Hungaryball is his own best friend. After that, Polandball comes close because their shared some kings, love in alcohol, and fought battles by each other's side.. *Croatiaball, because Hungaryball gave weapons to him to fight Serbiaball, and they both hate Serbiaball,also they removed kebab's together for centuries. *Turkeyball, only God knows why. It seems that Turkeyball likes Hungary more than the other way round, Turkeyball thinks the kebab occupation for centuries was a friendly move. * Kosovoball, because both of them hate Serbiaball. * Germanyball, not because they fought two world wars together. But they share a lot of toy-cars and puzzle pieces together, which they call economy. * Finlandball, because their languages are supposedly similar and is a relative. * Austriaball, he is like the brother-in-law of Hungaryball, although Hungaryball feels jelaous of Austriaball many times. * '''Estoniaball Hungaryballs small relative. Enemies *Hungaryball has five arch enemies, those who prfited the most from the Treaty of Trianon: **Franceball, for defending its weird neighbours. **USAball, for beating up ethnic Hungarianballs in Texas, he also thinks Texas is a Hungarian province. **Romaniaball, for they stole Transylvania, and opressing Hungarianballs living there....or at least that's what it believes happend when in fact when hungary ruled Transylvania they oppressed anyone who wasn't hunagrian or catholic....ethnic hungarians actually are treated well in Romaniaball **Slovakiaball, for they stole Northern Hungaryball, and opressing Hungarianballs living there. In fact, some ethnic Hungarianballs think Slovakiaball is Northern Hungaryball and just gained independence by the Treaty of Trianon. **Serbiaball, for they stole a part of Southern-Hungaryball, and are regularly beating up inoccent Hungarianballs living there. *Gypsyball , because they steal everything that's movable, and they won't ever work. *Jewcubes and 10balls, because they continously fuck over Hungarianballs. *Sovietball, becuase commies. *Bulgariaball, because being the most loyal to commies. Gallery Slovakia history.png USAvsslovenia.png Austria Hungary.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png 'Murica worried about Texas.jpg Versailles and Trianon.png 8eYTbBu.png Film Sofia!.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Russia Visits some Friends.png How countries remove kebab.png Russia visits some friends (Spanish).png XhJaAco.png NIeXW29.png TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png The Landlockers.png BattleOfSzigetvar.jpg Images-1.jpg K13Z2yt.jpg Links *Faceook page Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:NATO Category:Modern Countryball Category:Catholic Category:EU Category:Former kebab removers Category:Mongoloid Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Pierogi Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Characters Category:Finno Ugric Category:Europoor Category:Kebab Category:Islamball